A Day in the Life of Shreya
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Shreya could have written a ten page essay on the topic 'A day when everything went wrong' looking at the series of unfortunate events which were crashing upon her. And amidst all that, she keeps bumping into the same person who doesn't miss a single chance to annoy her. DaReya Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the Life of Shreya**

 **Chapter 1**

To say that Shreya was having a bad day would seem an understatement. Her day was turning out to be worst since morning. To begin with, she had overslept when she had to catch a flight to Bombay to report on her job two days later. Plane journeys always made her feel queasy and she had decided to sleep early the previous night in order to get some rest.

Her faithful alarm clock had woke her up at 6 o' clock but she had promised herself that she would wake up in another two minutes. The snooze function had failed to perform its duties and the consequences had turned out to be disastrous. She had jerked awake from her sleep from the shrill ringing of the cell phone to find that it was quarter to seven. And she had to reach the airport by Eight.

Still feeling drowsy, Shreya picked up the call.

'Are Shreya kaha ho aur darwaja kyun nahi khol rahi?' asked her father irritably.

'Dad? Aap kaha hai?' asked Shreya.

'Are main ghar ke bahar khada hu pichle dus minute se bell baja raha hoon!' said her father.

'Oops! Sorry dad main so gayi thi!' said Shreya and ran to open the door.

Funny how it always happens when you are sleeping in your warm and comfy bed and you close your eyes for one minute; an entire hour passes when you reopen them.

'Jana nahi kya Bombay? Thodi toh sharam karo Shreya! Tum CID me naukri karne wali ho. Subah uthne ke liye bhi alarm lagana padta hai kya?' asked her father.

'Dad maine sorry bola na kyu daat rahe ho mujhe? Accha main nahane jaa rahi hu' she said.

Then she slipped in the shower and ran out of cereal for breakfast. Later in all the last minute hurry, she had put the key in her suitcase and then locked it with press lock. Breaking the lock after that had been a tiring task.

'Pata nahi akele kaise sab kuch manage karne wali ho tum Mumbai me! Dhyan kaha rehta hai tumhara pata nai. Isiliye main keh raha tha ki waha jane se pehle koi accha ladka dekhkar tumhari engagement kara du. Atleast mera tension toh kam ho jata' said her Dad as she ran around the house getting ready.

'Dad! Phir se shaadi ki baat! Main arrange marriage nahi karne wali! Mujhe koi aisa chahiye jiskr saath mujhe rehna accha laga, baat karne accha lage, jo na bohot hi handsome ho dikhne me aur strong bhi ho -'

'Bas bas. Tumhari list dekhke wo ladka bhag jayega' he said.

Shreya laughed.

'Aisa ladka kaha milne wala hai tumhe?' he asked.

'Pata nahi. Mil hi jayega koi na koi. Aur mujhe toh lagta hai ki koi Bombay wala hi hoga' said Shreya dreamily.

'Bas bas. Wo jab milega tab dekh lenge. Filhal tum jaldi karo. Late ho jaogi!' he said.

Ten minutes later, her luggage was packed and finally she was ready to go.

'Aap khayal rakhiyega apna! Dawai time par kha lena' said Shreya.

'Meri chinta mat karna. Main yaha thik hoon. Tum apna khayal rakhna. Don't overwork yourself. Aur hum Skype aur phone pe toh baat karte hi rahenge na!' he said.

'Haan dad! Par main aapko bohot miss karne wali hoon' she said tearfully.

'Main bhi tumhe bohot miss karunga Shreya! Par CID me kaam karna ye toh tumhara sapna tha. Aur ab tumhe job mil gaya hai toh tum ro rahi ho?!' said her father.

'Haan ye sach hai ki main bohot khush hu. Mujhe bohot accha lag raha hai ki mujhe CID Mumbai me job mila hai. Par apko akele chodke bhi toh nahi jaa pa rahi hu...' said Shreya.

'Maine kaha na tumse tum meri fikr mat karo. Okay ab rona band karo chalo aur jao jaldi warna late ho jayega!' said her father.

With the last quick hugs and final tearful goodbyes, Shreya threw her handbag over her shoulder and carrying a huge suitcase in her hand, Shreya stepped out of her apartment. She was running late. The taxi which was going to take her to the airport was already waiting for her.

To add to her already existing woes, it was pouring outside. Stumbling slightly and jumping over a few water puddles, she got inside the Cab.

Just when she thought everything was going to be fine, she let out an exasperated sigh. Her cab was stuck in a traffic jam! She could see long rows of vehicles ahead of her.

Her wristwatch now read 7.45 am. How on the earth was she going to reach the airport in time?

'Are bhaiya jaldi chalo!' said Shreya impatiently.

'Hein ye kya baat hui madam ji? Ek toh aap ne late kar diya aur aap mujhe jald bazi karne ke liye bol rahi hai' said the driver.

'Haan pata hai mujhe late hua tha! Isiliye toh aapse bol rahi hu jaldi chalne ke liye!' said Shreya

'Are madam aapko traffic dikhai nahi deta kya? Aab kya gadi upar se leke jau? Aap aaram se baithiye piche. Main aapko sahi salamat chod dunga airport.

Clicking her tongue irritably she plugged in her earphones, turning up the volume so that she wouldn't have to hear the honking cars around her. She closed her eyes, tapping her feet to the beat.

Paving through the traffic, about half an hour later, the taxi turned round a corner smoothly, and without even opening her eyes Shreya knew that they had reached their destination.

As she made her way through the automated glass doors, she was pushed into crowds of people walking, jogging or running with frantic eyes trying to catch their flights.

She groaned looking at the long queue of passenger of checking in the luggage. Finally when she was done with the formalities, she took a seat nearby her boarding gate and let out a relieved sigh. She surveyed the busy airport watching couples talking amongst each other, children chattering away endlessly, businessmen working on their laptops, and women reading magazines.

Shreya let out a yawn and flipped open the daily newspaper. She scanned the news section for headlines, then passed on the sports section quickly (they did not interest her at all)

She stopped on the second last page.

The heading on the top read 'Horoscopes'.

She was not a horoscope believer. But they interested her as sometimes her predictions came true.

She spotted her sun sign. The Daily horoscope read: Things might not go according to your wish. Expect the unexpected. Don't be surprised if something completely out of the ordinary happens today. Love is on cards as you might meet a handsome stranger.

'Hmm sahi baat hai. Aaj subah se kuch bhi to thik nahi hua. Handsome stranger se mulakat? Mmm... Interesting' she muttered to herself.

 **O-o-o-o**

Just as it was getting close to boarding time, an announcement was made into the speaker that had Shreya reeling with disbelief.

'Ladies and gentleman flight no 507 bound for Mumbai and flight no 789 bound for New Delhi has been delayed due to extreme weather conditions. We apologize for the inconvenience caused by such short notice. The status of the flights will be updated shortly. Kindly be patient. Thank you.'

'Wow! Just what I wanted! Kyu ho raha hai mere saath aisa?' she thought angrily.

She scrutinized the ever-growing line of disgruntled travellers ahead of her and looked outside. The weather was atrocious. It looked as if a thunderstorm was on its way.

Shreya got up and went towards the café to fetch herself a foaming mug of hot chocolate to kill time.

'That would be five hundred bucks' said the pretty lady at the cash counter.

The man in front of Shreya paid the money and waited for his coffee to be served. Shreya looked to her left to watch a woman trying to silence a whiny kid.

A minute later the man turned and - BAM!

He had bumped into Shreya who was standing right behind her spilling hot coffee on her light blue shirt.

Shreya could feel her skin burn as the hot liquid seeped inside the fabric.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry!' the man shouted.

'Andhe ho kya? Dekh kar nahi chal sakte?' she yelled angrily.

'I am really sorry! Par tumhari bhi utni hi galati hai! I mean thoda piche bhi toh khadi reh sakti thi na tum?' he said in an agressive tone.

Shreya looked down in horror. The coffee had left a dark stain on her favourite shirt.

'Besharam kahi ke! Ek toh Coffee gira di upar se meri galatiya nikal rahe ho? Ab main kya karu ha?' she yelled.

People around them were starting to stare at them with amused expressions on their faces.

'Dekho yaha public me scene mat create karo. Washroom me jaakar saf karlo. Sab thik ho jayega.' he said trying to keep calm.

Without a word to him Shreya stormed into the washroom in the opposite direction.. Daya followed her silently and waited till she came out. She was now wearing a jacket which was hiding her coffee stain.

'I am sorry' he repeated as she looked at him.

'It's okay. Ab kar bhi kya sakte ho tum? Aur ab please jao yaha se' she said curtly.

To her annoyance, she saw that the man had followed her near her boarding gate.

'Mujhe follow kyu kar rahe ho?' she asked.

'Mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumhe follow karne ka! Mera boarding gate A2 hai isliye yaha baitha hu' he snapped.

Shreya pursed her lips and sat down opposite him. She shot a glance at him to find that he was indeed very good looking. He was very tall and broad shouldered.

He observed her too, shooting glances at her now and then from behind the newspaper when she wasn't looking. He observed that she had a slim figure with shoulder length black hair and a pretty face.

Minutes stretched into hours as they sat reeling in boredom waiting for their flight to get scheduled for boarding. The man was bored to death. Looking at the girl sitting opposite him, he spoke, Tum bhi Mumbai jaa rahi ho?'

'Haan' she replied.

'Pata nahi aur kitna late hoga. Char already baj gaye' he said.

'Hmm' said Shreya.

'Tumhara naam kya hai?' he asked.

'Excuse me?' she asked.

'Naam pucha maine tumhara. I am Daya' he said.

'Main apne naam tumhe kyu batayu?' she asked.

He could sense that she was still very angry with him.

'Ab hum pichle kuch samay se baatein kar rahe hai toh maine socha naam toh pata hona chahiye na?' he said.

'Baatein main nahin tum kar rahe ho' snapped Shreya.

'Ok whatever. Nahi batana hai toh mat batao' said Daya shrugging.

A minute later Daya smiled when he heard her say - 'Mera naam Shreya hai'

'Actually accha hua na maine coffee gira di tumhare upar' said Daya instantly.

'What?' she asked.

'Mera matlab hai ki agar coffee nahi girti toh hamari mulakat nahi hoti aur dono aise hi akele bore ho rahe hote. Ab at least hum ek doorse se baat to kar sakte hai na' he said.

'You are impossible' Shreya muttered and she went back to being silent once again.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

Three long hours later, Shreya was sitting in the airplane. The weather had been declared clear for flying and they were now ready to take off.

Shreya had a window seat and all seats next to her were empty. She hoped she would be lucky enough and the seat next to her would remain empty. She stretched her legs as far as the seat in front of her would allow her to, watching the people shove their luggage up into the tiny compartment overhead.

Shreya hoped desperately that the plane would take off soon. She prayed inwardly 'please ab aur koi problem na ho. Bohot ho gaya aaj ke liye. Subah se bas musibatein aati hi ja rahi hai! Please god ab aur koi gadbad mat hone do mere saath'.

 **Little did she know how wrong she was!**

As the airplane gradually filled up with the passengers, the air inside grew stuffy. She couldn't even remove her jacket - thanks to Daya for that Coffee Stain.

She had lost the sight of him since she had boarded the plane and she was glad.

But it seemed destiny had something else in store for her. As the flight attendants rushed past helping people with their petty troubles, she saw Daya making way towards her down the aisle. His boarding pass held between his teeth, he was eyeing the seat numbers looking for his seat.

Shreya watched in horror as he came closer and closer.

He saw her watching him and she could see a triumphant look in his eye. Shreya stooped low and ducked behind the front seat. Crossing her fingers she mumbled, 'Please not next to me. Please not here' But somehow she had a strange feeling that he was destined to be sitting right next to her.

And sure enough he arrived by her side a minute later.

He sniggered at her sight and said, 'Chupne ne koi fayda nahi. Main tumhe already dekh liya tha! Aur meri seat bilkul tumhare side me hai'

'Main chup nahi rahi thi. Mera phone neeche fir gaya tha' said Shreya.

Few minutes later the flight attendant began talking through the speakers, announcing that it was almost time for boarding and requested the passengers to fasten their seat belts.

Daya fastened his seat belt and looked sideways at Shreya. Her seat belt was stuck and she was fumbling with it in order to fix it.

'Tum ek kaam bhi thik se nahi kar sakti kya? Ruko main kar deta hoon' he said and bent over her.

'Kya kar rahe ho tum?' she asked pushing him away.

'Tumhara seat belt thik kar raha hoon' said Daya.

'Mujhe tumhare help ki jaroorat nahi hai' she said and pressed the 'Call Flight Attendant' button.

A flight attendant came a minute later looking slightly flustered.

'Yes mam? Can I help you with something?'

'My seat belt is stuck. It is jammed and it won't move' said Shreya.

The flight attendant was finding it extremely difficult to reach towards Shreya as she had to squeeze past Daya. She had barely managed to reach Shreya's seat when a sharp cry filled their ears.

'Not again! That kid is giving us a headache' she muttered angrily.

Then she turned to Daya and said, 'Sir, can you please help with the seat belt? I have another urgent job to attend to'

Before Shreya could protest, Daya had said 'Sure. No problem' and the flight attendant had marched off.

He looked at Shreya with a sly grin and asked, 'May I?'

Seeing no other option, she nodded.

Daya bent over her to free her seat belt. His arm brushed against hers which made her go red in face.

When he was done, she muttered thanks without looking at him.

The plane took off and within minutes they were in the air.

They sat in silence as Daya flipped through the pages of the in - flight magazine.

Some time later he glanced at her to find that she was sleeping peacefully in her seat. Her head was tilting towards the window. Daya watched her closely when suddenly her head hit the window and she jerked wide awake.

'Oww!' she said massaging her head and Daya giggled.

'Kya hua? Mujhe kyu ghur rahe ho? Bohot hasi aa rahi hai tumhe?' she asked him frowning.

'Tumhe thodi na has raha hu! Tumhari problem kya hai? Tumhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki main tumhe dekh raha hu?' he asked.

She nodded and looked away but he saw her flushing slightly.

Five minutes later, Daya saw that her head was once again tilting downwards, this time facing the floor. Gradually it tilted towards him.

Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Daya leaned towards her making it seem like he wanted to look out of the window. After a minute as Daya rested back against his seat, Shreya was resting her head on his shoulder, still fast asleep.

Daya smiled, looking at her. He couldn't stop admiring her beautiful face. But his happiness was very short lived at a few minutes later, their flight hit the cloud. The plane began to shake violently and Shreya jolted awake.

'Oh I hate you airplane!' Daya muttered and looked away as Shreya opened her eyes.

She realised that she had been sleeping on Daya's shoulder and she cast an awkward glance at him but he wasn't looking her way.

The flight attendant announced over the intercom, 'We are facing a minor turbulence due to extreme weather conditions. Request the passengers to please remain seated and keep your seat belts fastened. Any inconvenience is regretted'.

The plane was almost bouncing in the sky and Shreya grabbed both the arm rests shutting her eyes tightly and chanting something in a low voice.

Daya's eyes watered and he let out a yelp which went unnoticed over the roar of the thunder and the airplane. The reason? Shreya had held his wrist tightly apparently thinking it to be the armrest.

'Relax. Kuch nahi hoga' he whispered in her ear.

Shreya realised what she had been doing and muttered an apology looking embarrassed. Daya chuckled to himself.

They landed in Mumbai at 7 pm. Daya walked to take his luggage. He saw Shreya walking in the opposite direction and when he tried to point it out to her, she told him to "Mind his own business and leave her alone"

Sometime later much to Daya's amusement, Shreya was standing next to him wearing a frown on her face. She had indeed went in the wrong direction and had realised that Daya had been right. She was feeling embarrassed due to her own clumsiness.

'Main yahi batane ke liye tumhe bula raha tha ki tum galat direction jaa rahi ho lekin tum ho ki' he said as they waited next to the Conveyor belt for their luggage to arrive.

'Mujhe - mujhe pata tha Conveyor belt yaha hai. Main washroom gayi thi' said Shreya.

And when Daya opened his mouth to interrupt, she said - 'Ab please kuch mat bolna. Mujhe tumse baat nahi karni hai'

Daya kept quiet knowing that he had touched a nerve. Then Shreya saw a familiar maroon coloured suitcase. She pulled it off the Conveyor belt.

'Waise thank you meri help karne ke liye' she said to Daya and marched off.

The Cab took her to the rented apartment. Once inside, she tossed her jacket to one side and went to open her suitcase. It had no lock. Shreya found it strange as she remembered she had locked it. She opened the zipper and looked at its contents in shock. All it contained was a shaving kit, a torch, jeans and few men's shirts.

'Ye kiska bag hai?' Shreya wondered aloud as she removed the contents of the bag one by one.

She almost fainted as she realised what must have happened - No please! Let it all be a dream! Please! But unfortunately it wasn't. Shreya had got someone else's suitcase by mistake from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She sat on the floor feeling numbness settle all over her.

'Kya karu main? Mera job appointment letter, paise aur mera saara saaman reh gaya uss bag me! Main itni bewakoof kaise ho sakti hu! Ab Meri bag wapas kaise milegi? Shit!'

The sight of her stained shirt was making her sick. Reluctantly, she wore a freshly laundered white shirt which she found in the bag. It was too big for her but she has no choice.

O-o-o-o

Daya stepped into his house which was dark and silent since past four days. He had successfully completed his mission and he had had a great time during his entire flight journey with Shreya. He had never seen a more clumsy person in his life. He had fun troubling and annoying her. He wondered whether he would see her again. He would really love to know her better.

He freshened up and got ready for bed. He fetched his suitcase but he stopped suddenly. His suitcase had a shiny silver lock.

'Meri suitcase pe lock? Lekin maine toh lock nahi lagaya tha!' he thought.

He opened a upper zip of the bag and after fumbling for a few minutes, he found a key. When he opened the bag, he let out a gasp. The bag was filled with colourful party wear clothes, few formal wear, novels, camera, photo albums, jewelry and what not!

 **Daya's POV:** _Itna saara saman? Main toh kisi ladki ki bag utha kar le aaya! Yaar ye kya ho gaya? Ab iska owner kaise dhundu? Aur meri bag najane kaha hogi! Thank god case papers maine handbag me rakhe the. Lekin ek baat hai ki ye bag to bilkul meri bag se milti julti hai. Toh meri bag usi ke paas hogi jiski Bag main utha laya hoon. Ab andar dekhna padega kuch identification vagera hoga to._

He began to search the suitcase and to his relief he found a huge envelope with "IMPORTANT" written on it.

He found an appointment letter of someone named 'Shreya Malhotra'

He received a pleasant shock when he saw the Photograph of the girl. He quickly scanned her appointment letter and rejoiced inwardly. The appointment letter had her Mumbai address as well.

 **Daya's POV:** _Shreya CID me join ho rahi hai? I just can't believe. Hum bar bar ek dusre ke saamne aa rahe hai jaise ki hamari kismat me hamara milna likha ho. Ab toh aaj Shreya se milna hi padega._

 **O-o-o-o**

Sometime later, Daya had rang Shreya's doorbell and was standing outside her door.

Shreya opened the door and stared at her visitor in shock.

'Tum?!' she said furiously.

Daya grinned at her.

'Hello. Kya main andar aa sakta hoon?' he asked.

'Jee nahi! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Mera picha toh nahi kar rahe the na tum? Kaha se pata kiya mera address? Are jawab kyu nahi dete? Kuch to bolo -'

'Sssshhhhh! Kitne sawal karti ho tum? Do minute chup raho aur meri baat suno' he said when Shreya opened her mouth to protest once again.

'Kya hai?' asked Shreya.

'Pehle mujhe andar to aane do' he said and moved inside her house.

'Are aise kaise ghus sakte ho tum andar? Manners nahi sikhaye tumhe kisine?' Shreya said in outrage.

She saw Daya hauling a heavy suitcase inside the house which was perfectly similar to hers. She realised what must have happened.

'Ye suitcase meri hai!' she said.

'Haan. Tumhari laparwahi ki wajah se mujhe yaha aana pada tumhe dhoondte dhoondte. Airport pe tum meri bag lekar chali gayi. Ghar jaakar bag kholi dekha to isme itna saara saaman tha ki bas pucho mat.' said Daya.

'Tumhe meri bag kholi? Aur wo tum the jo meri bag chura kar le gaye the! How dare you? Main kitni pareshan ho gayi thi pata hai tumhe? Mera saara keemti saaman tha iss bag me!' said Shreya.

'Tum pagal ho kya? Actually main tumse puch kyu raha hoon? Tum sachme pagal ho' said Daya.

'Shut up! Tum mera insult kar rahe ho!' said Shreya.

'Insult nahi sach keh raha hu! Bag kholke nahi dekhta to pata kaise chalta ki hamari bags exchange hui hai? Aur agar main chor hota toh kya tumhari bag wapas karne yaha chala aata? Wo bhi itne kharab mausam me?' asked Daya.

'Ab mujhe kaise pata hoga ki ek chor ke mann me kya chalta rehta hai?' said Shreya.

'Kya? Bina kuch jaane tum mujhpar iljam laga rahi ho! Thank you bolne ki courtesy bhi nahi hai tumme' said Daya.

Shreya grabbed her bag from his hand and said, 'Thank you meri help karne ke liye? Ab please akela chod do mujhe'

'Attitude! Kitna attitude hota hai na logo me!' Daya muttered.

'Tum mujhse baat kar rahe ho?' she asked.

'Jee nahi. Deewaro se baat kar raha hu!' said Daya.

'Very funny' said Shreya.

'Aur meri bag kaun wapas dega?' asked Daya.

'De rahi hu.' said Shreya. Daya followed her inside.

'Are ye kya kar diya tumne? Mere kapde!' said Daya eyeing her room in disbelief.

The contents of his bag were scattered all over the room. 'Sorry. Wo andar ka saaman dekhke main itna gussa ho gayi thi ki kya karu kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha' said Shreya.

'Toh sab saman bikher diya tumne? Ajeeb ladki ho!' said Daya angrily and started gathering his things.

'Sorry wo - ouch!' yelled Shreya.

'Oww!' exclaimed Daya.

They both cried as their heads banged against one another.

Daya grabbed both her shoulders.

'Tum do minute yaha baitho. Apni jagah se hilna mat okay. Main manage kar lunga' said Daya making her sit on the bed.

Shreya felt very awkward at his touch.

'Dekha? Mera kaam ho gaya! Jab tum kuch karti ho na tab kuch na kuch toh problem ho hi jata hai!' said Daya.

Shreya looked at him angrily but then ultimately smiled. It was then that he noticed that she was wearing his shirt. It was too huge for her but he thought it looked kind of cute on her.

Shreya realised that she had been staring at him for quite a long time and she looked away quickly.

'Tum poore ghar ka saaman uthkar layi ho kya yaha? Tumhare make up ka saaman hi jyada hoga sabse' said Daya.

'Tumhe kya karna hai? Main poora ghar utha lau ya nahi isse tumhe kya matlab? And for your information, main make up nahi karti' said Shreya.

'Tum jab khafa hoti ho na tab bilkul rakshas jaise lagti ho' said Daya.

'Dekho ye bakwaas band karo' said Shreya.

'Are rakshas matlab mere Boss' said Daya laughing.

'Shut up!' said Shreya.

'Waise hum dono me ek cheez common hai. Gussa toh mujhe bhi bohot jald aata hai. Kyu na isi baat par ek coffee ho jaye? Waise bhi maine tumhe tumhari bag lauta di to tumhe mujhe treat bhi toh deni chahiye. Agar abhi nahi to phir kabhi milenge. Agle hafte' said Daya.

'Muje koi interest nahi hai samjhe tum? Aur ye flirt karna band karo. Mere boyfriend ko pata chala na toh musibat ho jayegi tumhare liye' said Shreya.

Daya began to snigger uncontrollably.

'Has kyu rahe ho?' she asked irritably.

'Tumhe jhooth bolna bhi nai aata! Boyfriend... hahahahhaha' said Daya.

'What do you mean? Main jhooth nahi bol rahi hu! Mera boyfriend hai' said Shreya.

'Agar boyfriend hota toh tumhe aise akele nahi chodta. Abhi wo tumhare saath hota' said Daya staring at her.

She almost forgot to breath as she was once again lost in his eyes. She glared at him watching his triumphant grin.

'Tum kaise jaante ho mera boyfriend hai ya nahi? Tum toh mile bhi nahi ho usse!' she said.

'Lekin tumse toh mila hu na.' he said.

'Bas bohot ho gaya. Nikal jao mere ghar se abhi' said Shreya angrily.

'Ok! Chalta hoon' said Daya smiling.

Muttering angrily to herself Shreya slammed the door shut making sure he had really gone.

Shreya realised that she was terribly hungry and she hadn't eaten anything since a long time. 'Saare shops toh band ho gayi hogi. Raat bohot ho gayi hai. Kya karu main? Paani ki bottle bhi nahi hai.' she thought.

She wasn't used to managing everything like this on her own. She belonged to a rich family and her maid would do all the daily chores for her. And moreover her day had been so pathetic that she felt frustrated with herself. She was thinking what to do when the doorbell rang once again.

'Ab kaun aa gaya?' Shreya wondered.

She opened the door and saw him standing outside her door. Daya waved at her with a gleeful smile pasted upon his face.

'Tum wapas aa gaye? Dekho tum jaante nahi ho main kya kar sakti hu. Nikal jao yaha se warna main police complaint karungi!' said Shreya angrily.

'Tum meri baat sunne se pehle hi shuru ho jati ho. Main kuch bhool gaya tha wo wapas karne aaya hoon' said Daya.

'Ab kya reh gaya? Bahane bohot acche bana lete ho' she said.

'Tumahre bag ki chaabi. Bina chaabi ke bag kaise khologi?' he asked dangling the keys in front of her face.

'Oh! Sorry' she mumbled.

She made an attempt to grab the keys but Daya held them high for her to reach.

'Ye kya kar rahe ho tum? Chaabi wapas do mujhe!' she said attemping to reach him but failing everytime.

'Nahi!' said Daya laughing.

'Par kyu?' she asked.

'Jab tak tum mujhe mera saaman wapas nahi karti tab tak main tumhe chaabi wapas nahi karunga' said Daya.

'Mera paas tumhara koi saaman nahi hai!' she said in outrage.

'Toh tumne meri shirt kyu pehen rakhi hai?' he asked.

Oh! She had totally forgotten about that shirt!

She let out an exasperated sigh and wrung her hair in frustration. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her uneasiness. And then without warning she burst into tears.

Daya stared at her in shock as tears streamed down on her cheeks which she was not bothering to wipe.

'Shreya ro kyu rahi ho? Main toh sirf majak kar raha tha! Ye lo tumhari chaabi!' he said unable to understand what to do.

'Nahi chahiye mujhe bhi! Rakh lo tum khud hi' she said and stomped into another room.

'Shreya ruko!' Daya called following her inside.

'Nikal jao yaha se tum! Just go! Mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai tumse!' she screamed still crying.

'Shreya dekho aisa mat karo. Please main chala jata hoon ok? Tum pehle rona band karo. Ruko main tumhe paani laakar deta hun... uh bottle kaha hai?' he asked.

'Bottle nahi hai mere paas!' she said sniffing.

'Okay okay! Koi baat nahi. Main - tum baitho yaha - Dekho I am sorry. Please ye rona vagera main nahi handle kar sakta.' said Daya.

'Main nahi ro rahi hu! Choti bacchi thodi na hu! Bas jab mujhe bohot gussa ata hai tab main control nahi kar paati apne aasuon ko' she said.

'Maine sorry bola na ab.' he said awkwardly.

'Mujhe bhook lagi hai. Subah se kuch nahi khaya. Paani bhi nahi hai pine ke liye. Mujhe aise aadat nahi hai akele rehne ki. Aur subah se mera din itna bura gaya hai ki main kya bolu' she said glaring at him.

'I accept ki sab meri galati hai. Toh ab jaise tum bologi waisa hi karenge ok?' he said.

'Mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai' she repeated.

'Ab itne time se mera sar kha rahi ho usse pet nahi bhara tumhara?' he asked joking.

Shreya threw him a bored look and didn't reply.

'Kuch bhi nahi hai? Bhook toh mujhe bhi lagi hai' said Daya after some time.

'Chalo mere ghar chalte hai.' he said but seeing the expression on her face he quickly added, 'I mean kahi bahar chalte hai'

'Time dekha hai? Raat ka ek baja hai' said Shreya.

'Tum Bombay pehli baar aayi ho kya?' he asked.

'Haan' said Shreya.

'Toh ek baat samajh lo. Ye Bombay hai. It's never late' said Daya.

They went down towards Daya's bike. The engine sprang to life and Shreya sat behind him. But just as Daya steered the bike out of the gate, the engine sputter and died.

Daya failed to restart the bike despite making many attempts.

'Kya hua?' asked Shreya.

'Bike band pad gayi. Jara neeche utro ek minute' said Daya.

Shreya jumped down.

'Ab isi kya ho gaya. Abhi toh thik thi. Dekha ek minute ke liye tum baithe gayi aur kya kar diya meri bike ko' said Daya.

'Mujhe blame mat karo. Tumhari ye khatara bike ki problem hai meri nahi' said Shreya.

Daya was still trying to check out what wrong when they heard a rumble.

'Wo awaj kaisi? Suna tumne? Lagta hai phirse baarish hone wali hai' said Daya.

'Baarish nahi! Mere pet se awaj aa rahi! My stomach is rumbling due to hunger' said Shreya heatedly.

Daya sniggered. 'Acha thik hai chalo. Engine garam ho gaya hai. Thodi der baad start hogi bike'

'Toh tab tak kya yahi batithe rehna hai?' she asked.

'Maine aisa kab kaha? Ab chalte chalte jaana padega' he said.

'Kya? Kya bol rahe ho tum?' Shreya groaned.

'Toh jayenge kaise? Itni raat ko taxi nahi milne wali hume. Nahi to ek kaam karo tumhare uss boyfriend ko phone karo aur bolo usse yaha aaneko' said Daya.

'Mera boyfriend nahi hai!' said Shreya.

Daya looked gleeful. 'Mera matlab hai wo yaha nahi hai Mumbai me' she added quickly.

'Oooo long distance relationships mostly toh successful nahi hoti pata hai tumhe? Maine last week ek survey padha tha' said Daya.

'Dekho main yaha raat ke ek baje tumhare saath long distance relationship discuss karne nahi aayi hu! Tum khana khane chal rahe ho ya nahi?' she asked.

'Haan haan chalo' said Daya.

They argued all the way till they found a food truck where they gobbled sandwiches and hot tea.

On their way back Daya said, 'Accha kya tum horoscope ya destiny me vagera believe karti ho?'

'Nahi. Tum?' she asked.

'Main thoda bohot karta hoon. Lekin kamyaab hone ke liye hame bhi mehnat karni padti hai. Maine aise suna hai ki agar kisi se hum do baar milte hai to teesri baar bhi kahi na kahi mulakat ho hi jati hai' said Daya.

'Sab bakwaas hai' said Shreya.

'Nahi. Ab dekho hum airport par pehli baar mile aur abhi tumhare ghar par dusri baar. Ab dekhna hum dono teesri baar bhi jaroor milenge' said Daya.

'Aisa kuch nahi hota. Aur agar tum teesri baar mere saamne bhi aa gaye na toh main nikal jaungi waha se tumse bina baat kiye' said Shreya.

'I don't think ki tum ye kar sakti ho. Tum mujhe avoid nahi kar paogi. Dekhna mere jaane ke baad bhi tum mujhe yaad karogi. Aur hum jaroor milenge. Wo bhi bohot jald' said Daya smiling.

'Tum na kuch jyada hi over confident ho apne aap ke baare me. Aisa kuch nahi hone wala. Ye hamari aakhri mulakat hai. Aur main tumhe bata hi deti hu ki main Mumbai kyu aayi hu. Mujhe CID me naukri mili hai. Parso meri joining hai. Aur agar tumne mujhe phirse follow kiya na toh tumhe sidha haatkadiyan pehnakar arrest karwa dungi' said Shreya.

'Oh no! Tum CID officer ho?' asked Daya controlling his laughter.

'Haan. Main jhooth nahi bol rahi. Tum chaho to mera appointment letter dekh sakte ho. Tum door rehna mujhse' said Shreya.

'Tum mujhse itni gussa kyu ho jati ho? Aisa kya kiya hai maine?' he asked.

'Filhal meri problem ye hai ki tum baatein bohot kar rahe ho' said Shreya.

For next five minutes till they reached Shreya's apartment, Daya kept very quiet. Daya took his suitcase when Shreya said giggling, 'Kya hua? Achanak itne shaant kyu ho gaye? Kahi tum darr toh nahi gaye police ka naam sunkar?'

'Bas thoda sa intezar karo. Hum bohot hi jald milne wale hai. Phir main tumhe bataunga tumhare sawal ka jawab' he said very confidently.

Shreya narrowed her eyes at him.

'Accha toh phir thik hai dekhte hai. Aur yaad rakhna main to tumhe arrest karwa kar rahungi' said Shreya.

Daya chortled. 'Accha? Interesting! Umeed karta hoon ki wo din jald aa jaye. Accha ab main chalta hoon. So jao aur mere baare me mat sochna.'

'Main kyu sochungi tumhare baare me?' she asked.

'Are haan main toh bhul hi gaya. Tum toh apne imaginary boyfriend ke bare me sochogi na!' he said.

'You!' said Shreya and aimed a pillow at him but Daya dodged it and ran down the stairs.

 **O-o-o-o**

The next day Shreya found herself thinking more and more about Daya. She just couldn't get his annoying face out of her mind.

Shreya's POV: Main kyu itna soch rahi hu uske baare me? Main toh use jaanti bhi nahi. Aur wo kitna confident tha ki hum teesri baar bhi jaroor milenge. Par kaise? Mujhe to pata bhi nahi ki wo rehta kaha hai. Uska number bhi toh nahi hai mere paas. Par - par wo jaanta hai main kaha rehti hu. Kal bag lautane aaya tha. Maine aaj tak usse jyada pagal insan nahi dekha. Lekin wo nahi hota to pata nahi main kal kya karti. Agar meri bag koi aur le gaya hota toh? Kal raat agar wo nahi hota toh kya street food khane me utna hi maja aata mujhe? Agar airport pe wo nahi hota toh itna saara time kitna bore ho jata mujhe? Waise mera kal ka horoscope toh perfectly match ho gaya! Kitne saare haadse hue mere saath aur Daya se bhi mulakat ho gayi... A tall handsome stranger! Waise dikhne me kafi accha hai wo. Pata nahi hum phir kab milenge par main use ye bilkul nahi batane wali ki main kal se sirf uske baare me soch rahi thi!

 **O-o-o-o**

The day when Shreya had to report on duty for the first time arrived. Shreya woke up early and her day started off perfectly fine. That meant no unfortunate accidents.

She reached the CID bureau well on time. She got acquainted with ACP Pradyuman, Senior Inspector Abhijeet and Inspector Pankaj. The other officers had not yet arrived.

Then ACP Pradyuman signalled Shreya to follow him. He held the door open for her and she stepped inside a dimly lit room.

'Wo saamne target dekh rhi ho? Tumhe iss rifle se target ko shoot karna hai. Jara dikaho to tum long range shoot kaise karti ho' said ACP Pradyuman.

Shreya wore her protective goggles, put on the earmuffs, took aim and fired. The bullet hit the bullseye perfectly.

'Well done! Main Pankaj ya phir Abhijeet ko bhejta hoon. Wo kuch aur kuch shots sikhayenge aur uske baad tum Abhijeet tumhe batayega tumhe kiske saath crime scene pe jana hoga. Baki officers aayenge tab unse mulakat kar lena' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Okay Sir' said Shreya.

After ACP Pradyuman left, she resumed shooting on the same target.

Few minutes later, Daya entered the room and saw Shreya aiming the target. He smiled in satisfaction. She had her back to him to him. She hadn't noticed him enter the room.

Daya crept up behind her and putting up a fake hoarse voice said, 'Officer Shreya tum gun galat pakad rahi ho!'

Shreya jumped and was about to turn around when the same hoarse voice spoke, 'Piche mat dekhna! Concentrate on your target! Ab meri instructions follow karo. Main tumhe sikhata hu shooting kaise karte hai. Is that clear?'

'Yes Sir' Shreya gulped. The hoarse voice had made her extremely nervous.

Daya stood behind her and said, 'Tumhare dhyan sirf saamne hona chahiye ok? Ab wo rifle niche rakho aur ye gun pakdo. Earmuffs ki jaroorat nahi padegi'

Shreya nodded and did what she was told. He adjusted her head with his hands and then wrapped his hands around her. Her skin tingled as she felt his warm body against hers. She was feeling very uncomfortable. But she didn't dare to interrupt him. His hands closed over hers and he was enjoying himself being so close to her. He told her to fire a few shots and then finally he whispered, 'Aakhir teesri baar hamari mulakat ho hi gayi CID Officer Shreya'

Shreya was thunderstruck. She knew this voice. It was too familiar. But how could it be possible? Only one way to find out! Shreya spun around and saw a grinning Daya standing in front of her.

'Tum yaha?' she almost shouted.

'Ssshhh! Dheeme awaj me baat karo!' said Daya.

'Lekin tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Aur abhi tum mere saath ye kya kar rahe the?' she asked and her voice suddenly turned angry.

'Maine kaha tha na tumse hum bohot jald phirse milenge. Toh aana pada mujhe' said Daya calmly watching her face.

'Aana pada? Yaha? Tum jaante bhi ho tum kaha aaye ho? Ye CID bureau hai! Tum andar kaise aa gaye lekin? Kisiko jaante ho kya yaha par?' asked Shreya.

'Sab ko jaanta ho. Aur ab tumhe bhi' said Daya in an amused voice.

Shreya opened her mouth to respond but at that moment the door flung open and ACP pradyuman came inside followed by all other CID officers.

'Kyu Daya hamari nayi officer ne kitne targets hit kiye?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

Shreya's mouth widened in an 'O' of surprise when ACP Pradyuman addressed directly to Daya. Nobody in that room found Daya's presense odd except Shreya.

'Kafi hoshiyar hai. Long range aur pistol se shooting bhi bohot acche se kar leti hai. Mujhe lagta hai bohot jald sikh jayegi' said Daya smiling at the horrified expression on Shreya's face.

'Sir ye kaun hai?' she asked pointing at Daya.

'Daya ye kya tumne khudko introduce bhi nahi karwaya? Ye Senior CID Inspector Daya hai' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kya? Senior Inspector?' Shreya exclaimed.

How could he be? This was incredible.

'Kya hua? Itni chaukane wali kya baat hai isme?' asked ACP pradyuman.

'Nahi kuch nahi' said Shreya.

She closed her eyes in horror. Daya was a senior Inspector. Her Boss. How foolishly and rudely had she behaved with him the previous day! And he too didn't say anything. He didn't reveal his real identity. She felt going red in face - She had even fantasized how would he look like shirtless. She shot a glance at him and blushed. He wa staring at her with a smile.

ACP Pradyuman introduced the other officers to Shreya and told her to report to the crime with Daya and Freddy. One by one the officers ambled out and Shreya looked up to see Daya still waiting inside.

'Sorry sir. Mujhe nahi pata tha aap ek Senior Officer hai. Maine kal aapke saath jo kuch bhi bartav kiya uske liye mujhe maaf kar dijiye' she said unable to meet his eyes.

'Kya ho gaya tumhe? 'Tum' se directly 'aap' par aa gayi' he said.

'Sir please' said Shreya.

She moved towards the door but stopped abruptly. Her insides had gone all numb. Daya had caught her wrist and was pulling her to him.

'Ye - ye kya kar rahe hai aap! Chodo mujhe please' she pleaded.

Daya left her hand and came closer to her. She retreated till she hit the solid wall.

'Kya kar rahe hai aap?' she repeated nervously.

'Main kaha kuch kar raha hu? Karne toh tum wali thi na mujhe arrest?' he asked.

'Nahi.' she said shutting her eyes tightly and cursing herself for having said those words.

'Kya ho gaya? Dekho main tumhare saamne khada hoon phir bhi nahi karogi arrest? Yad hai na tumhe kya kaha tha ki tum toh mujhe arrest karwa kar hi rahogi. Aur waise bhi agar tum arrest karne wali ho toh main handcuffs pehenne ke liye tayar hoon' he said.

Shreya had stopped breathing. He was standing so close that she had no space to escape. She smelled cologne on his shirt which was driving her crazy.

'Mera shirt bhi wapas nahi kiya tumne. Lagta hai kuch jyada hi accha laga wo tumhe ya phir tumne mujhe itna miss kiya ki agar main tumhare saath nahi hua toh kam se kam mera shirt...' he said fanning her face with his warm breath.

Shreya was shocked. He was hinting at - at something which was so erotic and personal. And she was actually loving it. It made her feel aroused. This was a surprise. She never that her feelings would run so wild for a total handsome stranger.

She found herself saying, 'Oh main aaj hi wo wash karke aap ko wapas kar dungi'

Daya was surprised that she hadn't got mad at him for such a personal comment which he had made a moment ago. He was happy of course. He was in love with her. And it felt good to know that she felt the same way about him. He had never thought it would be a love at first sight for him.

'Nahi rehne do. Waise bhi tumhare upar kafi acchi lag rahi thi wo shirt' he whispered.

She smiled shyly at him.

'Aaj ho kya gaya hai tumhe Shreya. Meri aakhon me dekhne se itna dar kyu rahi ho aur mujhe naam se bulane me itna sharma kyu rahi ho?' he asked purposefully to tease her.

'Aise koi baat nahi hai' she said.

'Jhooth! Jhoot bol rahi ho tum!' said Daya moving even closer.

'Daya please jane do na. Main aap ke sab sawalo ka jawab de dungi baadme aur aap jo bologe wo karungi par abhi jaane do mujhe' she said now looking terrified.

Her eyes frequently darted towards the door.

'Hmm thik hai. Bohot jald phir mulakat hogi... akele me' he whispered.

She had a strong urge to get closer to him. He seemed so inviting! But she controlled her emotions. Daya moved away still watching her.

'Sir aapko bhi chalna chahiye. Bohot late ho gaya hai' said Shreya and brushed past him smiling shyly.

'Ek minute... meri baat khatam nahi hui hai abhi' said Daya blocking her path with his hand.

'Ab Kya hai?' she asked.

'Ek sawal ka jawab chahiye. Sachme tumhara koi boyfriend nahi hai na?' he asked.

Shreya giggled. She loved the hint of jealousy in his voice.

'Aap toh keh rahe the ki aap sab jaante hai. Phir mujhse ye sawal kyu kar rahe hai?' she asked.

'Mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya tumne' said Daya moving closer.

Sensing what he was about to do she said in a hushed voice before running away 'Thodasa intezar kar lijiye. Hum jab akele me milenge na tab bataungi'

Daya smiled and ran his hand through his hair thinking, 'Mujhe mere saare sawalo ka jawab already mil gaya Shreya. Ab rukne ki koi zaroorat nahi'

 ***** TH£ £ND *****


End file.
